The Voice Within
by martiniman
Summary: I this story i took some of the ideas of kingdom hearts. I changed the charaters names and some other stuff. I might rewrite the story into a full out novel. THanks. Enjoy :3


**The Voice Within**

There was darkness all around me. I was stand on some sort of circle. Then I heard a loud booming voice, "You have been chosen to harness the power of a great shadow." I was starting to get confused. "Who are you," I asked, "and where are you?" "You cannot see me." Getting more confused I asked, "Why of all people do I have to defeat this shadow?" "I shall tell you when it is time." The voice said. "Time for what?" I said getting angry. "When it is time for you to open your door." Responded the voice. "What is this door?" I said trying to calm down. "You shall find out when you are ready, first you must defeat the great shadow." "Where is this great shadow?" I asked. "The shadow only travels with the darkness." "But the only way to truly defeat the shadow is to give up something important to you." "What important thing? "I cannot tell." "Why?" I asked impatiently. "I have told you too much." "You have to go back." "I shall see you very soon." Then the circle shattered. "What, wait!" I hollered back. I fell down into the black darkness. "Come on!" hollered a familiar voice, "get up."

"What!" I said jerking up from my bed. "Come on," said the same familiar voice, "get up!" "I know that voice." I thought to myself. I hurried up and got dressed. Then I looked out my window and I saw Leon pacing impatiently. "Hey Leon!" I yelled from my window. Leon looked up and said, "Oh look, the bear finally woke up from hibernation!" Leon started to laugh and so did I. "How long was I gone Leon?" I hollered back from putting on my socks. "Why do you mean?" Leon said bending down to pick up his sword that he dropped from pacing, "you have not been gone at all." "I will tell you when I come down," I said walking to the door. "Alright," I heard Leon say from outside. As I ate breakfast, I was thinking about the weird dream. Then I ran outside to meet Leon. "Hey Leon." I said catching my breath. "What took you so long?" asked Leon. "Sorry" I said, "I was just thinking about this weird dream I had." Leon started pacing again and said, "and what was this weird dream?" "I don't remember it clearly," I said thinking hard, "all I remember is this loud voice and something about this door." Leon stopped pacing turned to me. "But it was very life like, it felt like it was really happening." I said staring at the ground. "Hey let's go have another sword fight." Leon said trying to change the subject. "Ok." I said not really wanting to. As Leon and I started toward the sword fighting arena, I thought about how Leon changed the subject when I told him about the dream. We finally arrived at the arena. Leon and I battled and I lost. "Let's call it a day." said Leon. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. Then we both went to bed.

"Hey!" hollered Leon. "Wake up!" I got up with my head rattling from Leon's loud yelling. "What do you want?" I asked tiredly, "it's 5 o'clock in the morning!" "I've got to tell you something important!" Leon said. "Just tell me later." I said starting to go back to my bed. Leon looked up at me and said, "no, I have to tell you NOW!" "Ok, ok" I said sounding annoyed, as I was making my bed. I muttered to myself, "Why does Leon have to tell me this important thing now?" "Come on hurry up!" said Leon from outside. I ran outside and said, "Yes, Leon!" I said out of breath. "I was thinking about this all night." he said starting to pace again. "Aren't you tired of being on this one tiny island?" Leon said. "What do you mean Leon?" I asked. Leon stopped pacing and said, "Our island is just a tiny part of the universe." "What if we went to other worlds?" he said looking out at the sunrise. "I really never thought about that." I said. "I think that it would be fun to go to other worlds. Let us think about this tonight then." said Leon, as we both returned to our houses.

"I'm back in that same weird place." I thought to myself. "The time has come." "The great shadow has come to your island." "What damage will it do?" I seemed frightened. "It will completely destroy the island!" "You will have to defeat the dark shadow to save your island." "How do I defeat it?" I wondered. "You defeat the shadow with Amer, the sword of light." Then a chest appeared in front of me. I walked over and opened the chest. There was a shining sword in the chest. "But to make the shadow never come back, to completely defeat it, you must give up something dear to you." Then a dark hole appeared in front of me. "Don't be afraid, step into the darkness. Step on it and defeat the shadow once and for all!" Then I stepped on the dark hole.

After I stepped into the dark hole, I was back on my own island. There was this huge dark shadow in front of me. My whole island was in a huge vortex! "Where is Leon?" I thought to myself. "We must defeat this monster!" I heard someone behind me say. "Leon!" I said surprised to see him here. "No time to explain, lets destroy the darkness." Leon said quickly. After a long battle we finally defeated the darkness. The entire island was destroyed. "Thanks for helping Leon." I said thoughtfully, "but the island is destroyed." I said sadly. "You are welcome, but the only way to completely destroy the darkness" Leon said, "Is for one of us to give up ourselves to the darkness." "I will do it!" I quickly said. "No!" he said sadly, "let me do it, it is my destiny." Leon walks up to the huge dark ball. The darkness began to engulf him. "Leon! No!" I hollered starting to cry. "I hope I will see you again." He said weakly. Then the darkness fully engulfed him. After Leon was taken by the darkness, the island went back together. I did not care though. It would never be the same.

After all this happened I was back in that world. "You have been able to defeat the darkness." "Yeah I did." I said calmly, "but out of all the people in the world, why did you choose me to defeat the darkness?" "I chose you because of your strong and good heart. I searched many people, but all I could find in their hearts was darkness. Then I found you. You had a kind and loving heart." "What about Leon?" I asked. "What happened to him?" "Leon? Oh yes, Leon had come to this place too. Leon had to sacrifice himself to save you. It was his destiny. Once he had saved you, he was able to open his door." Thinking about Leon made me cry a little again. "Am I able to open my door yet?" I asked wiping the tears from my face. "Yes, you are ready." "How do I open it?" I asked. "To open the door, you must point your sword, Amer at the door." I took my sword and pointed it straight at the door. Then a big beam of light came out and opened my door. "Thank you, for everything." I said to the voice. Then I walked over and opened my door. I looked through and smiled.


End file.
